Princess Charming
by Airise
Summary: He's her prince, but she's not his princess. Sometimes you just have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your right guy. One-sided KiseXOC, later KasamatsuXOC. As usual, I own the OC.


_If only you know _

This has been happening for god-knows-how-long. That model, Kise Ryouta, has been chased by his fangirls and she would save him by hiding him somewhere.

"Thanks Saracchi!" Kise flashed her a smile that could make her heart stopped beating.

"No sweat."

Takeda Sara has been Kise's savior ever since his talent in both basketball and modeling been polished back then in Teikou. They were classmates, since second year of junior high up until now. With an average figure, blue eyes and waterfall-style hair, she's cute in her own league but apparently, maybe not cute enough to be Kise's girl.

Yes, she's madly in love with him.

"Well then, I'm back to class." Sara got up. She spared a glance at the blonde before smiling. "See you later, Ryou."

"Saracchi!" Kise called out to her, throwing something in her direction. A yakisoba bread. "You didn't have your lunch yet right?"

Sara hesitantly nodded. "How-"

"Secret~" And Kise walked away, leaving her in daze.

_Why can't you see everything you do makes me clinging onto hope?_

Again. Kise received more and more confessions. It's been like this even in Teikou. She knows it would be hard when she realized her feeling for him, but seeing the scene over and over and over again is really killing her inside out. The only thing saving her from tearing apart is she knows Kise won't receive any of it. At least, not yet.

And she can only pray he won't receive it from anyone but her.

_Am I really hard to notice?_

"Nee Saracchi~ Can you come up with an excuse for me to skip training today?" Kise pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"Do you have something to attend?"

"Actually, I have photo-shoot today and my manager will kill me if I skip it again."

Sara sighed. "Kasamatsu-senpai will kill you too."

Kise shrieked at that. The captain of Kaijou is Sparta in his own way that even Kise, who's in Kiseki no Sedai having trouble to talk his way out.

"Fine. I'll do something about him." Finally Sara gave in. This guy…is hopeless.

"Thank you! You're the best. I love you!" Kise skipped out of the classroom happily.

_You didn't love me the way I love you_

Kasamatsu Yukio stared intensely at the girl before him. That Kise. "Did he ask you to talk his way out of this?"

Silence.

"Sara-chan. You're spoiling him too much." Kasamatsu's never fond of that guy using Sara to have his way around Kaijou.

Sara's still in silence. Kasamatsu and Sara made an acquaintance when he saved her from a bunch of girls who attacked her during the orientation week due to jealousy she's with Kise and they seem to be attached like glue.

And he seemed to notice her feelings too.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna kick him anyways." Sara was about to protest until Kasamatsu said something shocking. "But not because he skipped practice. It's because he uses you, even if you're friends from junior year."

Sara can't help but feeling a bit appreciated. "Thank you very much."

_Why won't you see me?_

It's a lie, right? Sara couldn't believe her eyes and her ears. Why? Why?

"Saracchi?" Kise tapped her shoulder. Beside him is a pretty girl with waving hair and a look that would make any female model would kill to have.

"Ryouta."

She wanted to buy groceries for today's dinner. She lives alone so if she didn't cook, who else? And she didn't like the idea of dying due to not eating. That sounds horrible. But what she saw is even more horrible than not having any food.

There he is, standing beside another girl.

"You're out for shopping?"

Sara clenched her first tightly. Inside her head, she's fighting the inner demon that's waiting to come outside. "Nope. Just hunting elephants, ya know~"

Kise blinked at her reaction. Sara, who just realized what she had said, covered her mouth in embarrassment. A minute later, Kise's laughter burst like crazy.

"You.." Kise's still laughing. "Hunting elephant?" And more laughter. "In Tokyo?" He's now holding his stomach. Probably hurts from too much laughing.

Sara looked at his friend. "Are you his girlfriend? I'm sorry you have such a weird boyfriend as he is."

The pretty girl just smiled. "It's okay. Kise told me various things about you."

"I hope it's not bad things when you said things." What kind of fake smile am I doing?

"He adores you. Says he would die if you're not here."

_But I'm already dying even if you're here, right in front of my eyes._

"Hahahaha. I supposed so. Kasamatsu has been looking forward to add his punishment."

Ehhh? Kise immediately stopped laughing at the mentioned name. "Kasamatsu-senpai said that?"

Nodded. "He's sharp."

"I'm so dead. Saracchi….help me~"

Sara laughed. "No way. You're on your own, Ryouta. Bye~" And she continue with her journey to go shopping. Except that she didn't go shopping. She stopped by the nearest playground in her neighbourhood.

"Sara-chan?" Kasamatsu called out; just to be sure the girl on the swing is Sara. But no answer. So he got closer and called out again, only to see her crying face. "Sara?"

Sara must have just heard him that she quickly wiped her tears and looked at him. Kasamatsu's face is worried. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah." But the tears showed otherwise. It keeps on falling. And she keeps on wiping them. "What are you doing here?"

"My mother asked me to deliver something to her friend." Kasamatsu took a swing next to her. He put his things beside. "Say, are you really okay?"

She nodded. Even if she were to talk, she would probably cry again.

"Did that stupid Kise do something again?"

Kise. "He didn't. I'm the one who did nothing. That's why…"

That's more than enough explanation. She found out. It's not a weird thing for Kise to have girlfriend. Not a weird thing when Kaijou's members decided not to tell Sara. Everyone's fond of her. She keeps Kise on ground, even if that means killing her heart.

Oh yeah, everyone in Kaijou know how she feels towards that blonde. Everyone but him.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Don't know. Ryouta would definitely suspect something if I suddenly avoid him." He maybe stupid sometimes but he's not THAT idiot.

"Do you want me to make him stays five meter radius from you? I still haven't decided what his punishments are."

Sara laughed bitterly. "No, I can take care of myself."

"And yet you won't stop crying." Kasamatsu scratched the back of his head. Stupid Kise. "He would never know what he missed. You're a nice girl, ya know."

"Yeah. Maybe not nice enough for him." Sara swings her swing slowly. "But he won't get another girl to love him like I would."

Kasamatsu smiled at the girl. "Come. I'll walk you home."

On their way home, something unexpected happened. Kasamatsu took her hand in his gently. Sara looked at the male, confused.

"You should stop being his princess charming. Let me be your prince charming now."

Sara just nodded slightly. She returned the favor by grasping his hand.

* * *

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" The whole court was surprised to see Sara with Kasamatsu instead of Kise. Even Kise is surprised himself.

"S-s-saracchi?"

"Sorry Ryouta. You have to find another princess charming." And she laughed wholeheartedly watching Kasamatsu punished Kise severely.

Extended ending :

Kise watched the new lovebirds laughing happily. He always likes Sara because she's always there even if his fangirls would kill her off when he's not watching. Sara would do anything to keep him out of trouble, back in Teikou with Akashi and now in Kaijou with Kasamatsu. But Sara would never say anything about their relationship. He was hoping Sara would go out of her way when she saw him with another female but she's calm as ever. That's why, he probably couldn't ask for more from her, knowing that there might be a chance for their friendship to end. He didn't want that.

But seeing her smile with another guy, his senpai and basketball captain club to top it off, really kill him. He sees her smile, but not with him. Her eyes are chasing the court, but not looking for him. She cheers, not for him either.

Kise clenched his heart out of consciousness. From the bottom of his heart, he never feels this frustrated since his lost to Seirin.

And now, he feels it again. The pain of losing.


End file.
